


Ingo: The Movie Series

by ShootingTrueProductions



Category: The Ingo Chronicles - Helen Dunmore
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Allegory, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Embedded Video, F/M, Family, Fanvids, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Retelling, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, The Sims, The Sims 3, Tragedy, Video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootingTrueProductions/pseuds/ShootingTrueProductions
Summary: Helen Dunmore's Ingo Chronicles re-imagined as a multi-part machinima movie in which the events of the original tetralogy take place during Sapphire's teenage years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Substantial divergence from canon can be expected as I intend to play around with the nuances of the Trewhella siblings' relationships with the other characters as teenagers. Also, since dolphins and whales don't exist in The Sims 3, it is unlikely that you will see Sapphire do things like journey to the Deep to confront the Kraken - sorry :(. However, I personally did not fall in love with Ingo for its plot, but for Sapphire's interactions with Conor, her mother and Faro as she struggles to come to terms with her father's abandonment. So, if you would like to see those elements of Dunmore's novel emphasised in video form, feel free to stick around.

 


	2. Part 1




End file.
